


For The Love Of A Duck

by LadyTuku



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTuku/pseuds/LadyTuku
Summary: When Ahiru is returned to her human body; she and Fakir enjoy the fluffy, romanticness they craved. When a new student defeats Fakir in a duel and publicly declares his love for Ahiru; their friends Rue and Mytho are on their side but they are the only ones. The rest of the students try to force Ahiru to be with new boy Drene.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu), Mytho/Rue (Princess Tutu)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Becoming Human Through The Power Of Love (And Evil Magic)

Waking; Fakir rolled to his feet; crossed to the window of his cottage. The sky was clear today; pure blue. He let his dark green eyes peer over the lake. He heard the happy quacks of his beloved. Than he heard the terrified quacks of his beloved. Grabbing up his sword and shield; Fakir dashed out of the house where Ahiru's duck form lay; unmoving. Fakir quickly glanced around; noticing the huge black raven flying away; a few of Ahiru's feathers clutched in its sharp talons. Fakir lifted Ahiru into his arms and brought her into his cottage.  
"You'll be a house duck for awhile." Fakir told his beloved. He crossed to the calender on the wall; marking yet another day. Two months since Ahiru had returned to her original form as a duck. It kept him sane to mark off dates along with writing the story; their story. "Did we really fall in love Ahiru? I believe it of my own feelings; but were my feelings returned by you? My memories and dreams tell me it was all true. But I miss you and what we could have been."  
Ahiru quacked in agreement of their having fallen in love. She loved him still; even as a duck. She wished she were a human girl still. Expressing love as a duck was tough and Fakir didn't always understand her. She didn't notice the raven perched in the tree above her; eyeing her rapturously; five of her yellow feathers clutched sinisterly in its talons. Ahiru fell asleep while floating; dreams of her human self and Fakir embracing before Fakir lifted her high above his head.  
Ahiru's duck body melted; lengthening and reforming; her human skin becoming visible as she sat up. Her blue eyes popped open.  
"What the-" Ahiru demanded; confused. She had human flesh; and her body had returned to its human form. Her long pink hair was back and lay soggily across her scalp and down her face. "I've returned to my unreal form."  
"Faki-" Ahiru started to cry out but she caught sight of her very nude form. Looking around; Ahiru grabbed one of the shirts that Fakir had hanging off a clothesline. Shaking the water off her and than drying off with a towel; Ahiru slipped quickly into Fakir's shirt; securing it at the waist with a rope she found on a water barrel. "Fakir!" Ahiru raced on rubbery legs to Fakir's front door.  
Fakir had thrown open the door and bounded outside; his and Ahiru's bodies bashed into one another sending the two toppling in a heap on the ground. Fakir groaned in annoyance; opening his eyes he saw his dream again; Ahiru human again and on top of him for some reason.  
"I love this dream." Fakir pulled Ahiru against him; holding her protectively. "I love you, Ahiru. My pretty duck. My Lady."  
"Um, Fakir; you're not dreaming. I'm human again. I don't know how as Drosselmeyer is dead and all; although that didn't really stop him before. Fakir, My Knight; I adore you." Ahiru leaned forward to kiss him but Fakir suddenly yanked away. "So rude, Fakir. Work on your chivalry skills."  
"So, I'm not dreaming. You're here? Truly?" Fakir felt happy tears fill his eyes.  
"Yes, I'm back; Fakir. I'm here. With you." Ahiru brushed her palms against his face. "My stern knight; how I have missed you."  
With a whoop of joy; Fakir stood with Ahiru pressed against his chest. Standing and embracing; the two gazed into the other's eyes; completely smitten with each other; just as much as before.  
The raven flew off; although neither Ahiru nor Fakir paid it no attention. 

The raven sat in the forest; it's body shaking spastically; human body parts bursting out of feathers. Eyes; hollow and empty peered around its surroundings.  
"Oh my dear Princess Tutu; you thought you could win this story of Drosselmeyer 's, huh? Soon; Ahiru. Very soon; you'll see that failure is inevitable." A raspy voice slipped from the raven-creature. 

Reviews are always wanted


	2. Reunions and Rivals

Ahiru dreamt as she often did of being human once again. Her human arms were embracing Fakir; their lips getting closer towards each other. Swallowing a lung full of water; awoke her. Trying to flap back to the surface; Ahiru turned seeing her foot caught around a patch of lake weed. Trying to pry her foot free with her nails; Ahiru was startled to see the thin, shapely _Human _leg. With a burst of frightened energy; she surfaced; spluttering water. In the morning light; Ahiru left the water, which had been her home for the past six months and with very wobbly legs; ran toward her love's house.  
"Faki-" Ahiru called out; reaching toward him; but seeing her naked arm; caused her to dive into a bush beside the house instead. Ahiru felt tears of aggravation stream down her face. She stared into the woods.  
"Dress for you zura!" Cried Uzura popping up out of nowhere. Tossing Ahiru a blue dress; Uzura banged her drum loudly. Fright made her frown.  
"Oh great!" Ahiru frowned expecting to be a duck again. But no; her human form remained. Drying off with a surprisingly fluffy towel that Uzura tossed at her head; she stepped into the dress unaware of the lascivious eyes; watching her body from the body of a raven which was perched in a tree branch. The raven sprang at Ahiru; intending to take her away to HIS paradise kingdom. Uzura smacked it with one of its drum sticks.  
"No, touch zura!" Uzura beat its drum at a fast pace.  
"Fakir, help!" Ahiru pulled Uzura behind her; shielding her little friend.  
Fakir sprang out of his window; his sword swinging; tossing his shield absentmindedly at Ahiru and Uzura; which they peeked out from behind to watch the fight.  
The raven's eyes never left Ahiru as it tried to dive-bomb her. Fakir parried any attack it sent. Exhausted the raven flew off.  
"That wasn't Rue's kidnapper-fake father was it?!" Ahiru shuddered at the thought of him.  
"No; Mytho destroyed The Raven. It can't return. It seemed to be after YOU; that stupid bird." Fakir lifted Ahiru into his arms. "No one will touch you." Fakir rested his forehead against Ahiru's. "By the way; Ahiru how are you human?!"  
"Aw! Fakir, no yelling. I don't know. I just woke up this way." Ahiru's simple explanation made Fakir sigh.  
"Let's get you inside. You too Uzura." Fakir stated going back into his home.  
The raven perched on a tree; still eye-stalking Ahiru. __

__Closing his door and turning around to talk to Ahiru; Fakir's face reddened as Uzura jumped around Ahiru; waving old yearbook pictures of Ahiru.  
"New hobby? Or stalker tendencies?" Ahiru dead-panned.  
"No! It's just...I missed you...and argh." Fakir blushed and did an about face.  
"Fakir love Zora." Uzura explained; excitedly. "Fakir miss Zora."  
"Not Zora; Ahiru or Duck if you'd like. That's my name." Ahiru spoke; sweetly.  
"Du-Ck miss Fakir, too?" Uzura asked dancing around Ahiru.  
Trying to follow Uzura made Ahiru collapse with dizziness.  
"Please, Uzura five minutes; no moving, or jiggling around." Ahiru complained. "Yes, of course I missed Fakir." Getting to her feet and stepping over Uzura, Ahiru grabbed Fakir's hands. "I truly missed you with all my heart; Fakir."  
Fakir stepped back; dropping his beloved's hands.  
"I need to go to town tomorrow. To the jewelers. What size is your ring finger?" Fakir asked.  
Staring at both hands; Ahiru shrugged.  
"Small?" Ahiru offered; knowing nothing about ring sizes. "I've never worn a ring before."  
Fakir nodded.  
Uzura sprang out from under Ahiru's dress.  
"Uzura loves Fakir." Uzura crowed banging on her drum. "Uzura loves Ahiru." Uzura marched in a circle.  
Ahiru and Fakir shared a chuckle. _ _

__Laying on Fakir's couch; with her head in his lap; Ahiru stared up at her knight.  
"Ahiru; I need to contact your parents; do you remember them? Or have they passed?" Fakir instantly regretted mentioning it when he saw the look of heartbreaking-confusion on Ahiru's face. He one-armed embraced his sweetheart. _ _

__The raven flew away deep into the forest. Lying on the ground; the raven's real body emerged out of bubbling black sap. The human-like creature walked toward the mists that coated a island. Walking through the salty water; the black sap washed off revealing a male human-looking figure only a few years older than Fakir; in looks anyway. Letting himself into a fortress tunnel; the young man whistled a tune. (Author's Note: Princess Tutu theme song melody.) Walking into a room that smelled of mildew; he came upon a scraggly-looking couple.  
"Oh, my Ahiru; you are so pretty today." Chortled the woman as she caressed a sand lump.  
"Say, daddy Ahiru; c'mon you can do it!" The man hugged the sand lump into his hole-ridden t-shirted chest.  
"I see the two of you are your usual barrel of laughs as usual." Bird-man heckled.  
"Look, Prince Drene; look at Ahiru; she is getting so big today." The woman smothered the sand into her embrace. "So big."  
"See, Ahiru; see? That is Prince Drene; he is your husband. Oh what a husband he will be." The man's voice cracked up.  
Rolling his eyes at the malnourished pair; Drene tossed bread and cheese at the couple. Locking the nail-scratched and badly battered door behind him; the two fools' attempts at escape before the Stockholm Syndrome had set in. Climbing up the stairs; he passed a servant who handed him a towel and informed him that his bubble bath was ready.  
Crossing through the royal bed chambers; Drene undressed leaving his clothes in a heap. As he soaked and washed; Drene choked his chicken; thoughts of Ahiru giving him a dizzying pleasure. As always. He noticed that Ahiru's strand of orange hair lay on the floor. He called for a maid.  
"Nariah! Get the orange hairs from the bathroom floor and put them in the display case in the west hall!" Drene called out.  
Nariah did as she was asked; as always. Being a automaton; she didn't have a choice really. _ _

__

__Fakir held Ahiru's hand; as the pair of walked through Gold Crown Town.  
"Ahiru!" A loud voice cried out.  
The pair looked around. Looking up; Ahiru saw Rue hurtling toward her out of the sky.  
Rue proceeded to embrace her friend. Mytho landed the carriage next to them; a look of exasperation crossing his face.  
"Rue, you don't have wings anymore. You cannot fly." Mytho reminded his wife.  
"But Ahiru is back. I wanted to get to her faster." Rue shot back; not sounding the least bit sorry.  
"Um, Rue; kindly let go. You're suffocating Ahiru with affection." Fakir took his fiancee-to-be away from Rue's arms.  
"Missed you too, Rue." Ahiru stated.  
Noticing the jewelers; Rue clapped her hands.  
"I'm thinking the sapphire heart-cut in the sterling silver band. What do you think; Ahiru?" Rue steered her friends' face toward it.  
"Rue, you rock!" Hugging her friend swiftly; she pointed at it. Fakir nodded; telling them to have it engraved along the band with the date 2002. Ahiru smiled.  
(Authors note: 2002 is the year the manga was created so I'm gonna say that is the year that the two met. Fakir's being all symbolically romantic, aw!)  
After ordering the ring and being told it would be ready in three weeks; which was abruptly reduced to one week when the shopkeeper noticed Fakir's sword and got scared.  
"Do you wanna re-enroll at Gold Crown Academy?" Mytho asked. "Our schooling all got lax after the fight with Rue's adoptive father."  
"Yes! I miss ballet so much. But the three of you are enrolling with me." Ahiru nodded.  
"Well of course." Rue stated.  
"I'll follow Rue to the ends of the earth." Mytho nodded.  
"I can at least hang out with Autor again." Fakir sounded thoughtful.  
Turning a corner; Ahiru was embraced tightly by a strong girl with brown braided hair.  
"Raetsel.... Can't.... breathe." Ahiru panted.  
After prying his sister off his almost-fiancee; Fakir stared at the sky; talking to Drosselmeyer.  
"Why won't people stop trying to kill my almost-wife with affection?" Fakir asked.  
Hearing that her brother had a betrothed; Raetsel attacked him with a hug. Fakir sighed. _ _

__First day back; Ahiru hugged Mr.Cat hello. He quickly started demanding a better ballet performance. Rue offered to be her partner.  
"I'll partner with the ducky." Came a voice from a guy in the corner.  
Mr.Cat looked at his list of students.  
"Ah, yes; Drene please do." Mr.Cat agreed.  
Fakir stood against the wall with Rue, Mytho and Autor around him. His eyes never left the stranger.  
Drene led her through the La Sylphide; getting on Fakir's nerves as a result. Ending it with a improvised lift he brought Ahiru to the ground; capturing her lips.  
Shoving the mega-jerk away; Ahiru wiped her lips vigorously. Rue took Ahiru out of the room as the violence began.  
Mytho had the assaulter pinned to the wall; while Fakir was trying to break Autor and Mr.Cat's hold on him so he could get his sword.  
"Big mistake kissing MY bride." Fakir hissed; dangerously.  
"Oh, don't worry; she won't BE your bride. Ever. Only those given consent by the parents of the bride may marry one another. You'll NEVER get consent." Drene declared; haughtily.  
This made Fakir see red.  
Drene laughed before waltzing out of the ballet studio. _ _

__At the end of the day; Fakir found Ahiru in her dorm room. Falling to his knees; he rested his head in her lap; tears of the world's cruelty falling upon her tights-covered thighs._ _

__Review One, Review All_ _


	3. Surprises and Tragic Fates

Ahiru awoke the next morning; startled to see Fakir on her lap. She let out a quack in response. Fakir rubbed his cheek on her thigh; causing her face to redden. His hands cupped her bottom in response to her quack; causing her to slither backwards across the floor and her foot to kicking his jaw.  


Waking with a grunt of pain; Fakir rubbed his jaw. He blinked; seeing Ahiru with a crimson blush and angry eyes; he looked around for the source. Seeing nothing; he thought back to his dreams. He and Ahiru had lain together the first morning of their honeymoon; separated by nothing; their heartbeats matching in harmony.

_oh my god! Has my dreams intruded into reality? _  
__

"Forgive me, Ahiru; my Lady. In slumber it seems my lewd behavior has arisen in our reality." Fakir bowed his head; contrite. Ahiru opened her mouth; realizing her overreaction and attempting to rectify it; when the door was knocked on. Before she could say hide (author's note: unmarried students are not allowed in each other's dorms) Fakir placed a hand on her shoulder. Ahiru registered the growing fury on her beloved's face. 

"Easy, Fakir; it might not be Drene. It could be Autor coming to give us good news." Ahiru pulled him with her to the door. Throwing open the door; Ahiru was happy to see Rue, Mytho and Autor. "Told you." 

"Good morning, Ahiru!" Rue embraced her close friend. She noted Fakir tucking his sword away. "Love his protective instincts; don't you?" 

"Yes." Ahiru answered; automatically. "Just keep the fact that Fakir stayed here underwraps; okay?" 

"Course. Let's get you dressed for classes." Rue took a outfit out of Ahiru's closet; and pushed her friend toward the bathroom. 

"Wait! Autor, did you locate my parents?" Ahiru asked. 

"Sir and Lady Arima have yet to be located but I've put out word throughout the surrounding kingdoms." Autor offered. "I won't stop till I reunite the three of you." 

Giving Autor a swift hug; Ahiru followed Rue into the bathroom; where she was grilled intensely as she dressed in a blue tank dress. Rue wanted to know if things had flourished between the two. 

"He grabbed my butt." Ahiru mumbled. Rue smiled. "Than I kicked him."

Rue burst into laughter.  


"Ahiru, if you want your love to flourish; you need to be more forward; not kicking Fakir when he makes a move. When you get out there; greet him with a kiss." Rue suggested.  


"Hmmmm. I guess so." Ahiru brushed her hair; spritzed herself with perfume and headed out to the living room; where she marched up to Fakir; who was in the middle of a conversation about her lost parents; grabbed him by his shirt and locked lips with her beloved; much to the open-mouthed astonishment of Autor and Mytho.  
Fakir deepened the kiss immediately; his tongue swirling together with Ahiru's. As his left hand traced her spine with a tantalizingly slow meander; his right hand gripped her hip bone with knowing-assuredness.  
Coming up for air; Ahiru blushed when she saw her friends staring open-mouthedly at the two of them.  
"Carry on." Ahiru dashed back into the bathroom. 

"So, are we going to ignore the fact that Ahiru planted one hell of a kiss on Fakir?" Mytho joked.  


"Let's get back to our discussion. I have decided to follow Drene; that bastard and see if he'll lead me to Ahiru's parents." Autor stated.  


"And as I said, N-O. I'm not letting one of my best friends do something that dangerous." Fakir grumbled. "Ahiru would definitely agree with me. So I'M gonna follow the Bastard."  


"You know Ahiru won't like you potentially being in harms way; Fakir." Mytho stated.

Slamming an fist into the table in aggravation; Fakir was further disgruntled by someone knocking on his door.

Yanking the door open; Fakir stared perplexedly at Pike and Mine dressed abnormally. _Are they....fairy dragons? _The girls were dressed head-to-toe in shimmery scales with oval shaped wings puffing up behind them.__

__

__"We are here to deliver to you; an invitation to Prince Drene's masquerade." Crowed Mine._ _

__"At 8 tonight night; his Highness shall disclose the whereabouts of Lady Ahiru's parents through a series of riddles. May you find what you seek." Stated Pike as the two bowed in unison and hurried away; laughing, leaving behind five crisp invitations in their wake._ _

__

__Bending Fakir retrieved one he read over it._ _

__

__"Guessing we'll be dancing tonight. " Fakir read his invitation as it was different than the others. His held a ps. _Feel Up for a duel; Fallen Knight?__ _

___"What do you mean you are going without me?!" Ahiru snapped. "Like hell you are!" Fakir sighed; as he knew this would be an argument between him and his love._ _ _

___"Drene wants a fight-" Fakir started to say but Ahiru cut him off._ _ _

___ _

___"NO. Either I go along; to guard your back or we stay here. Deal with it." Ahiru's eyes held determination. "I'll make our costumes." Ahiru kissed him before skipping off to her bedroom._ _ _

___"Ugh, I love her so much but she pushes my buttons." Fakir groaned as he walked to his dorm room. By the time he'd gotten there he realized that the day had been a school day and that none of them had attended classes. "Craaaap."_ _ _

___ _

___"Fa-kir." Came the ruffled hiss of Mr.Cat who stood in front of his door._ _ _

___ _

___"Mr.Cat, I can explain. It was a Drene issue-" Fakir started but a hiss from Mr.Cat silenced him instantly. Fakir stared at his shoes; awaiting for the reprimand._ _ _

___ _

___"Youuuuu willlll attennnnnd class on Mondayyyyy. Do I make myself clearrr?" Mr.Cat browbeated the both of them._ _ _

___ _

___"Yes, Mr.Cat!" Ahiru chimed as she stood; rigid before him. Fakir held back his mirth; keeping his features normal as Mr.Cat left. With the closing of the door; Fakir laughed openly. Mytho and Rue arrived at his door at seven; dressed like the prince and princess they actually were. Mytho handed over Fakir's costume._ _ _

___ _

___"Ahiru said she'd meet us at the masq. She needed to put finishing touches on her own costume." Mytho remarked._ _ _

___ _

___"So Ahiru and I are going as monsters?" Fakir held up the mask and cloak._ _ _

___ _

___"So dense. You are going as Aurora and Her Prince." Rue shoved the crown that had caught the cape onto his head. "Honestly...."_ _ _

___ _

___Ahiru cursed her clumsy hands as she donned her golden haired wig. She had Lilie cinch her up as she tucked her invitation into the sleeve of her dress. Hurrying outside to the waiting carriage; Ahiru got in. She noticed another carriage behind hers; peering closely she saw that it carried Fakir, Rue, and Mytho. At least she knew they were close by._ _ _

___ _

___" My, you look just ravishing in that." Drene's voice came from the extra seat in her carriage. Ahiru screamed. "Relax, my love; I'm simply escorting you like the fine gentleman I am." Drene offered her what he thought of as an easy-going smolder but it frightened her instead._ _ _

___ _

___"Where are my parents?!" Ahiru demanded. She was fed up with this unwanted time with him already._ _ _

___ _

___"Ah-ah that would ruin my fun." Drene stated. He snaked his arm through Ahiru's as the carriage came to a stop. The door opened and Drene's throat was met with the tip of Fakir's sword. "Relax, lover-boy. I didn't touch her."_ _ _

___ _

___Fakir took Ahiru's hand and swiftly removed her from the carriage; shielding her from Drene's view._ _ _

___ _

___"Well, produce Ahiru's parents." Fakir snarled._ _ _

___"Look through the guests; the one whose movements are out of sync holds the clue. Happy hunting." Drene bowed to Ahiru and entered the room where guests were dancing a lively waltz. Fakir offered his arm to Ahiru. As they danced; both kept their eyes peeled. Seeing the perfect dancing of everyone; Ahiru wanted to throw things. Fakir kissed her forehead; his eyes widening. He jerked Ahiru around so that she saw the robots spastic glitches. They hurried toward it._ _ _

___ _

___"Excuse me, but do you know where my parents are?" Ahiru pumped the robot for the information she seeked._ _ _

___ _

___"Above us...Guest room...My...Lady..." The robot spouted before rolling away. Ahiru and Fakir, along with Rue, Mytho, and Autor moved as if they were one single body with Ahiru between them all. Ahiru broke into a run; forcing her friends to keep up. Pacing the rooms in her head; she opened one of the doors and saw a well-dressed couple with gaunt bodies dancing a waltz awkwardly._ _ _

___ _

___"Excuse me." Mytho stepped forward. "Are you the parents of Lady Ahiru?" The couple stopped waltzing. Crossing to the fire place; they began digging in the soot and charcoal. Ahiru ventured forward seeing a crude drawing of a baby. "Lord and Lady Arima?"_ _ _

"So you have reunited with your parents; Schwan, Weib; look upon your daughter's face and see that it is true." Prince Drene declared.   
Lady Weib took Ahiru's face into her hands and began to sob.   
"My Ahiru; my sweet, my beloved daughter." Lady Weib embraced her long-lost child.   
"Grown into a exceptional lady." Boasted Lord Schwan. "Such is your fiancee Prince Drene."   
Fakir stepped forward.  
"Ahiru is in love with me; Lord Schwan." Fakir bowed. "I am Fakir; a knight of Gold Crown Town; please allow me to wed Lady Ahiru."   
"Got competition; do you My Prince?" Lady Weib poked; playfully. "You protect my daughter, do you?" Lady Weib turned her gaze to Fakir.   
Fakir moved in front of Ahiru instantly; shielding her from the sharp stones that were thrown. He let out a hiss of pain.   
"Fakir!" Ahiru screamed; alarmed.   
"I'm fine, Ahiru." Fakir rested in her arms while Ahiru threw a sharp glare at her mother.   
"Simply a test. Now watch as Lord Drene passes it." Lady Weib threw twice as many sharp stones at Drene; who leapt out of harms way and landed in front of Ahiru.   
"How do you weild that power? And why didn't you come for Ahiru, she grew up alone and barely loved." Fakir stared lethally at the older couple. Fakir pulled Ahiru far away from Prince Drene. "We don't need their permission anymore." Fakir spouted angrily on Ahiru's behalf.  
"Marry me, Ahiru, my little duckling, my only love. Marry me now." Fakir produced their wedding bands which he'd picked up as a surprise for Ahiru.  
"I do, Fakir." Ahiru slipped his ring onto his finger. She held out her hand to him.  
"I do, Ahiru." Fakir felt the band graze his finger when he saw the tip of a sword plunge into Ahiru's body weilded by Prince Drene.   
"Ahiru belongs to me! Mine!" Prince Drene roared.   
"Ah-AHIRU!" Fakir screamed; as his wife dropped; bloodily into his arms. "No, my love, no." Fakir breathed into her mouth; trying to give her air. "C'mon I just got you back; you can't be dead. You can't."   
"It is a sin to marry an unconsented bride." Hissed Ahiru's mother who took Ahiru's body from Fakir's arms and left the room with her sad-faced husband.   
"Ahiru!!!" Fakir shrieked with heartbroken rage. Mytho, Autor, and Rue had to drag him from the castle. 

Prince Drene had his maids clean up the blood on the floor. Drene walked into his bed chambers; where Ahiru lay dressed in a fine butter-yellow gown. Her eyes were closed; her body still and pale. Laying beside Ahiru; he embraced her against him.   
"When you wake M'lady you will love only me; you want only the touch of myself; you will think of me in your mind and heart." Prince Drene's voice soothed; like a drug. He kissed Ahiru passionately as he pressed himself into the slumbering Ahiru. "I Prince Drene am your first, last and only love; Ahiru." 

Reviews get you more chapters :-)


	4. False Lovers and Real Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tasteful love-making scene in this chapter.

Total darkness greeted Ahiru as she opened her eyes. Her head throbbed; her mouth felt as if she had swallowed sand. Trying to push herself into an upright position; Ahiru cried out in agonizing pain. Warm, tender hands supported her from behind. A sudden illumination of candles; Ahiru stared up at the man whose embrace she was in.

"Drene?" Ahiru felt her head throb. "My prince, are you here to woo me?" Ahiru found the flirtatious lilt in her tone preposterous and right at the same time. _Was Drene there to talk of wedding fixtures or perhaps....snuggle?_ Ahiru watched her prince; her body recoiled at the hint of his touch; something Ahiru found disturbing. This was her prince afterall. He had every right to touch her. Ahiru ignoring her body's discomfort; moved into Drene's embrace. Her skin crawled at her actions; her body rocked with pain. Standing on wobbly legs; Ahiru lit her room's candles; her hand clasped in Drene's. Now able to see her love; Ahiru saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Prince Drene; have I upset you in some way? Perhaps our wedding plans are giving you cold feet?" Ahiru catechized; as she snaked her feet around Drene's; her wound erupting with a pricking sensation along her chest. Rolling to her feet; Ahiru marched to the standing looking glass and dropped the top of the garment she wore. Bandages; stained with blood were affixed to her chest. She gasped in horror and unconscious fear. "I don't remember injuring myself; what could have happened?!" She didn't see as Prince Drene shamefully lowered his eyes.

Before Drene had to lie about his crime; thick raps came upon his bedroom door. He figured it was Weib and Schwan to see their daughter; so he opened the door to let them into the room. He watched from where he stood near the closed window; as Weib and Schwan talked to their daughter; acting like they'd never separated. Ahiru certainly seemed to think that she had always been around them. Drene smirked. _Good thing my sword was coated with love-me-knot petal ashes. Who knew it would be this powerful?_

Gold Crown Town was now a different and sad place. Without Ahiru; Pike and Lillie took vows of silence to mourn their friends' death. Because Drene was no longer around; each of the girls had returned to their normal selves. Mr.Cat would look through an album that held pictures of his dance students; he would cry when he'd came to Ahiru's pictures. His sweet, clumsy, goofy, hard-headed and simple student. Anteaterina; who'd been helped to overcome disappointment; had set up an aviary in the forest to honor her former rival. Femio pledged to live as a mute monk to honor Ahiru; it lasted a full half-a-minute. Freya covered Ahiru's former bedroom door; which she'd shared with Pike and Mine in a wide variety of flowers; causing both girls to itch like crazy and scream-bloody-murder; thus ending their silence vows. Hermia and Lysander wrote countless letters of appreciation and admiration to their fallen friend; putting them in Ahiru's school locker. Malen drew pictures of Ahiru; always in a blue shade to reflect the sadness she felt. Paulamoni; along with her husband Paulo heard of Ahiru's passing and started a dance fund for abused young girls; to honor the extraordinary girl. Raetsel and Karon both remained at Fakir's side; offering moral and physical support. Ebine kept naming foods after Ahiru on her menu; Duck this and Ahiru that. Autor mourned Ahiru by writing, burning and rewriting letters addressed to her; unable to contemplate her demise as permanent.

Mytho and Rue were making sure Fakir was eating; sometimes tag-teaming force-feeding him when they deemed it necessary. Fakir had stopped leaving his bedroom; unable to look upon the pond where Ahiru had previously swam when she'd been a duck. _This is my punishment. Instead of playing my part as Drosselmeyer's knight; I tried to be Ahiru's knight. I should have ignored her; never spoken to her; never interacted-_ A fist slammed into Fakir's jaw breaking his self-loathing recrimination and forcing his gaze onto a smiling Rue.

"Geez, that hurt." Fakir protested. He met Mytho's grin; his friend seemed pleased with his wife's actions.

"I miss Ahiru more than anything," Rue began. "But her memory will live on within the lives of everyone she encountered. We'll never rewrite our feelings- Hey! Where are you going?!"

Fakir flew to his desk; writing the previous events; his nerves almost frayed. **And she appeared at the door of the home she shared with her knight; alive and whole. His wife had returned to him; alive and most certainly overjoyed to rejoin her husband again.** Fakir flew to the front door; pulling a confused and very much alive Ahiru into his embrace.

"The pen is mightier than the sword." Fakir quipped as he brought Ahiru in for a kiss. He didn't expect Ahiru to slap him across the face and scream in horror. Rue and Mytho stared at her abjectedly. Ahiru ran out the door; the trio fled after her.

"Ahiru! Stop!" Mytho called after his friend. Rue leapt to tackle her bestie but misjudged the distance and got a face full of mud. Fakir whistled for his horse; within a second he was beside Ahiru; reaching down he pulled his struggling wife onto the horse and rode it back to their home. Dismounting; Fakir carried a squirming and yelling Ahiru inside. Placing Ahiru on a chair; Mytho and a muddy Rue embraced Ahiru; partly because they missed her and partly to keep her seated.

"Zora! Zora! Miss you!" Uzura cheered tapping her drum excitedly. With a shocked quack; Ahiru looked at Mytho and Rue holding her. She returned their embrace. She looked at Fakir; expectantly.

"Fakir?" Ahiru reached for her husband. She was invigorated when he held her close to him. "Oh my love. Um, why are we covered in water? Did we go for a midnight dip?" Ahiru's query was met with relieved laughter that she didn't understand.

"Uzura; Ahiru and I are adopting you." Fakir articulated. Ahiru looked at her husband; quizzically but didn't have a problem with Uzura becoming her child. She already loved her as if she were a real little girl.

The five of them headed back to the cottage. To celebrate Fakir and Ahiru's marriage in style. After Rue and Mytho headed home; Fakir put Uzura to bed. He would talk to the carpenters in a few days to put a few additional rooms to their home; so that Uzura could have a bedroom of her own. Settling in front of the fire with Ahiru kneeling in front of him; Fakir yanked her lips towards his. He felt his shirt and pants being removed as he focused on undoing Ahiru's getup with his teeth.They laid their souls and bodies bare before one another; each of them appreciating and savoring each caress, lick and loving orgasm. Sated after hours; the married pair stirred; bathed and dressed each other; lovey-dovey in their shared affection.

The next morning; as the newly wedded pair cooked breakfast for the three of them. Ahiru and Fakir decided to help their daughter speak normally. Going slowly and surredly; Uzura took in the new words; parroting them slowly. Fakir proudly hugged her; making Uzura blush. A curious feat as she did not have blood behind her "skin". Ahiru rubbed a hand down Uzura's head; her green hair; normally stiff and waxy feeling began to texturize into thick, soft hair. Actual hair. Ahiru and Fakir shared alarmed glances.

_What's happening?! _Ahiru's shock shook her. Fakir inspected the strands; he was flabbergasted to learn they were indeed real.__

Music outside drew the newlyweds' attention. Fakir drew his sword without hesitation and stepped forward; opening the door. Standing less than a foot from their front door; Edel stood smiling. Ahiru hugged Miss Edel; while Fakir told Uzura to go hide. Quick like a bunny; Uzura followed her dad's instructions. She didn't see him point his sword at Miss Edel.

"F-Fakir?!" Ahiru was shocked as Fakir drew her behind him. "It's Miss Edel, she is our friend." She tried to make sense of her husband's irrationality. _Had Miss Edel been ensnared by another storyteller? If so, just who was pulling Miss Edel's strings?_

"Thank you, Fakir; I've come to collect my Uzura." Miss Edel turned; Ahiru noticed half of Miss Edel's body had been hollowed out and taken from her. She shuddered; discreetly.

"Sorry; I just don't know who you are referring to." Fakir kept Miss Edel occupied while Ahiru grabbed a pack of matches off the porch; lit it and tossed it onto the once-friendly creature. Miss Edel slowly smoldered. Ahiru waited till the fire no longer heated and she ballerina-kicked the former comrad off their porch. Her foot catching fire in the process. Fakir instantly snuffed out the fire with his hands and kissed her slightly cooked foot. He carried Ahiru inside and fixed up her injuries. Ahiru called for Uzura to come out. Hearing a thud and the patter of feet; Uzura jumped into her momma's arms.

"Zura-mommy hurt Zura?" Uzura looked downright petrified of Ahiru being injured.

"I'll be all better in a week or so." Ahiru bluffed. "C'mon let's all draw pictures." Ahiru scooped up Uzura and nearly collapsed thanks to her foot. Fakir lifted the both of them up; carrying the two to the couch. As the family drew pictures with a plethora of crayons; Ahiru and Fakir shared worried looks over Uzura's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this story? I like reviews so if you please, review, review, review


	5. Who Is The Better Puppet Master?

Washing clothes; Ahiru was amused by Uzura who chased the ducks intending to bring it to her dad as a present; something that caused her to giggle. Fakir did odd jobs like wood-cutting and hunting; he was able to comfortably support his family with the pay from each job he received. As Ahiru taught Uzura both regular schooling as well as some ballet movements; despite her injury to her foot; Fakir taught Uzura life skills.

Upon picking sweet berries; Ahiru taught Uzura the difference between a ripe strawberry and a unripened one. Uzura shoveled ripe strawberries into her mouth. Ahiru chuckled and stuck two strawberries onto the third tooth on either side of her top front teeth. She turned to Uzura.

"I vant to suck your berries." Ahiru intoned.

Throwing a twig at her mother; Uzura hugged Ahiru tightly. Ahiru rubbed her daughter's head; soothingly.

"Too scary? I'm sorry, Uzura. Let's go make strawberry delight." Cupping Uzura's hand; Ahiru entered her cottage. Uzura ran over and began coloring in a Snow White coloring book. Ahiru walked to the kitchen and began rinsing off the strawberries. A wave of dizzying blindness caught Ahiru off-guard. She fell to her butt; the strawberries bobbled to the floor around her; her breath came erratically.

A shaking Uzura tugged at Ahiru's wrists. Grabbing a water pitcher; Uzura poured it on Ahiru.

Sputtering; Ahiru looked up at Uzura whom was now very large. Alarmed and worried; Ahiru opened her mouth to ask questions but the only sound that came out was a large: QUACK. Dismayed; Ahiru looked down to see her form had reverted back to that of a duck. A hot gust of wind nearly blew Ahiru away as Uzura grabbed a fan to dry her mother with. When she didn't automatically return back to her human self; Uzura ran and grabbed her drum; banging on it noisily. Ahiru's body quaked as feathers emerged and she began to shrink once more.

"W-what?! No!" Fakir embosomed Ahiru; tears of frustration leaking down his cheeks. He heard the long dead laughter of Drosselmeyer. "You bitter bastard! Quit making my love story a tragedy!"

"But it is **MY** story!" Drosselmeyer whined appearing upside down on the ceiling. He gave a maddening grin to Fakir as he eyed Ahiru; covetously. "And it is suppose to be a tragedy!" 

"You know who would make the **perfect** tragic 'hero'? Prince Drene; that rotten creep. Torturing him would be way better than coming in here in putting my happy life in jeopardy. Really; if you could....why are you staring at me like that?!" Fakir glared at his relative annoyedly.

" **I** never created a character called Drene. Prince or otherwise. No, dear god- NO!" Drosselmeyer glowered at the air. "My beloved tragedy has become..... **ghosts written.** No, just no! Hey, you! Current writer!" Drosselmeyer kicked foolishly at the air; causing himself to be flipped on his side and his foot to knock himself in the head. "Not cool! Stop making a mockery of my masterpiece! Hear me, I call foul play!"

"So, mine and Ahiru's life; from our reunion to now, has all been the work of some fanfic writer? They did all this just for kicks?!" The outrage in Fakir's voice was deafening. Fakir cuddled his duck-wife; tears clinging to his lashes.

"I'll fix this!" Drosselmeyer said as he held up his writing quill. Dipping it into ink; he began writing across the air. "The ghostwriter's face got slashed with a rusted sword-"

"Yes! Get em!" Fakir rooted for Drosselmeyer; complete with pom-poms fashioned from Ahiru's feathers. Fakir looked horrified at his smarting wife. "No, Ahiru! I'm sorry." Picking up his sword he swung wildly at air. Ahiru quacked.

"The ghostwriters' black heart was pierced and she fell over dead; like the witch she was. With the last of the strength in her fingers; she typed out two words that spelled their doom.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are wanted


End file.
